New chemotherapeutic agents which appear to warrant further investigations are studied in the appropriate experimental animals. The project has just started so there are no findings to report. New agents such as Phosphonoacetic Acid and Ribavirin are under study to determine their effects on such diseases as genital herpes and subacute sclerosing panencephalitis.